L'Espoir Final II
by THE Elvenking
Summary: I told you so.
1. Beginning

L'Espoir Final Était Insuffisant- The Final Hope Was Insufficient  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
Chapter One- The New Evil  
  
Drake walked up to Hobbes. "It's great to see him so strong, huh?"  
  
Hobbes nodded.  
  
Drake glared at Hobbes. "But... when the wish was made, I wasn't restored... Moe... is he still alive?"  
  
Hobbes sighed. "Only time will tell..."  
  
Drake looked at Hobbes. "But I'm dead, and you come and go. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Hobbes shook his head. "I am the spirit who inhabits an animal that is only alive when true faith in it is professed."  
  
Drake sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin walked the streets away from where the battle had been. He sighed, shaking his head. The wish was done, and Moe's evil was gone.  
  
Moe suddenly appeared right in front of Calvin. He smirked. "So, Calvin, I see you're still intact."  
  
Calvin stared at Moe. "But... but... you're gone!" He choked out.  
  
"Correction. That form of me is gone." Before Calvin could respond, Moe had appeared behind Calvin and rammed him into the wall of a skyscraper. He bounced off the wall onto another wall.  
  
"I'm needed!" Hobbes shouted to Drake, and he jumped off the clouds.  
  
Calvin fell. 2 stories to the ground... One story...  
  
Hobbes appeared and caught him. Moe walked away, laughing. Calvin jumped off of the building and ran towards Moe, as Hobbes struggled to keep up. Moe hit Calvin without turning around, and Calvin fell to the ground, unconscious. Hobbes picked Calvin up, and Calvin shifted his head to the left.  
  
Hobbes shook his head, then remembered what Robert Frost said. "Nothing gold can stay." Nothing gold. Nothing gold. There's nothing in there about hope. All hope can stay. Calvin! Can you hear me? Hobbes thought. You've got to hang in there. You can do it! Come on! For everybody! For myself! For Max! For Susie! For... come on, Calvin! Wake up! For the sake of the sun, Calvin, wake up!  
  
Calvin was ready the next morning. He and Hobbes began to train. Hobbes strapped a fifty-pound lead block onto Calvin's back, and forced Calvin to spar with him for an hour, then relieved him of the weight and gave him another chance to spar.  
  
Over the days, Moe victimized all but Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie, who were training. The others of the group fled. Finally, Calvin had conquered one hundred and fifty pounds. Hobbes decided to put it to good use, since he and Susie had overcome one hundred and twenty-five pounds each.  
  
Moe stood in the front of the street as the three warriors landed. "It's you." Moe smiled.  
  
"Yes, me." Hobbes stated. "Look, it's over!"  
  
"What's the matter, teddy bear?"  
  
Susie grit her teeth. "Let's get him!" she shouted, and she charged at Moe.  
  
Moe flicked her aside like she was nothing. She jumped off of a building's side and launched herself at Moe. Moe jumped out of the way, ad continued to do such as Susie missed punch after punch, as well as kick after kick. Suddenly, Moe got behind her and hit her neck with incredible pressure, sending her onto the ground.  
  
She landed unconscious, spared the pain of the impact. Calvin screamed Susie's name, and charged at Moe. Hobbes knew that he would not be able to save his friends by himself, so he forced himself to join in. Calvin and Hobbes fought side by side against Moe until Moe kicked Hobbes into the wall of a building, causing Hobbes to become dazed.  
  
Calvin shouted, and charged at Moe. Jab! Jab! Punch! Kick! Punch! Backfist! Calvin mentally noted in his head as he went through his technique. Moe was evenly matched with Calvin. Suddenly, Moe keeled onto the ground. Hobbes was behind him, his foot still in midair. The threat, however, was not over.  
  
Moe's body lay in state as bright bits of light came from throughout the ruins above him, until the light had reached a blinding intensity. Calvin and Hobbes sheltered their eyes as Moe turned into a great demon- a green, tall, evil dragon, albeit one without flames for breath or the ability of flight- it didn't need them to be powerful. Calvin smiled. Stupendous Man II's cape waved in the wind from the aura projected by the dragon. The smile slowly became a cocky smirk. Hobbes sighed, and slipped into a fighting stance. The true fight had begun now.  
  
Susie, meanwhile, struggled to sustain balance. Blood ran from a small wound near her left eye, but she could help. Somehow, she could help. Somehow, she would help. She was determined to fight, no matter what the cost. 


	2. Thy Will Be Done

Susie lunged into Moe as Calvin jumped in for another round. Hobbes pounced onto Moe, but, alas, all three were accomplishing nothing.  
  
Drake watched, sorrowful. "They don't understand..." He muttered. "They just don't get it."  
  
Calvin flew off of a building into Moe's face, but Moe deflected him with ease. Calvin kept attacking, only to be deflected each time. He felt blood coming into his mouth at a remarkable rate, and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Hobbes, run!" he shouted.  
  
Moe knocked Susie in the back of her spinal cord. Susie coughed up some blood, then fell to the ground. Hobbes picked her up. Calvin smiled, and jumped into the air. He kneed Moe, and sent him into a building far away.  
  
"You'll probably die, you know." Hobbes said.  
  
"I know." The warrior replied. "I have no plans to live. Tell Susie I love her."  
  
Hobbes looked at Calvin with a look of terror, but walked away. Moe hit Calvin in the chin just as Hobbes left Calvin's vision.  
  
Susie awoke about five minutes later. "Calvin... where are you?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Calvin is fighting for us."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Before Hobbes could stop Susie, Susie was running towards Calvin. Hobbes growled, the first true growl he'd ever emitted. Moe suddenly jumped and pushed a button, and out came two shadowed figures. One snarled at him and kicked his head, which rolled into the ground.  
  
Calvin looked at Moe's head, then at the two warriors. They laughed. Calvin jumped into the air, and immediately challenged one. He kept up with it, giving it an equal fight, until the other jumped in. Hobbes desperately attacked the other one. The two both slammed into the ground, when... Drake appeared and shielded them.  
  
"Drake!" Calvin exclaimed. "But how?"  
  
"Never stop believing." Drake smiled. He jumped into one of the figures and began hacking at it. The figure held off all of Drake's attacks as Calvin joined his mentor. The two fought desperately, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Drake! This isn't working! You can't be real, because you could win if you were." Calvin shouted.  
  
Drake suddenly vanished, as beams of light pierced him. He screamed, and then whined, "You stopped believing."  
  
Moe knocked Calvin into the ground. Calvin jumped up out of the rubble, and punched Moe with some incredible vigor. Moe tried to block a furious Calvin, and fled.  
  
Hobbes sighed. "We can do more training-"  
  
Calvin cut him off. "We can't. We must find a weakness."  
  
Hobbes looked shocked. "Calvin! He has no weak point."  
  
"We'll see." Came a voice, and Calvin turned around.  
  
A caped figure arrived, and slowly descended. Susie had a look of sheer terror adorning her face. "But you're him, and he's you, and-"  
  
"Do you want my help or not?" Stupendous Man asked. The superhero lunged at Moe with all his power. "Thy will be done!" screamed the scarlet superhero.  
  
"That's it! He's on the ropes!" Calvin cheered as Stupendous Man pummeled the blows onto Moe. Suddenly, Moe collapsed.  
  
"Yeah!" Susie cheered. The great beast known as Moe had fallen.  
  
Suddenly, a hand withered its way up. It was the hand of Moe. Calvin shouted at Stupendous Man, "Need a helping hand?"  
  
"You will need more than that." Moe stated, obviously angered. "I suggest you pray to whatever deity you worship. I call in the powers of the Earth! I am the planet!"  
  
With those words, Moe absorbed so much energy. The power was Moe, and Moe was the power. 


End file.
